


It will always be you

by absofuckinlutely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Alec, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: Alec drunkenly ranting about his love for his best friend to his siblings happened more times than you'd think. But never was Magnus in the same room, this time though, he was. If there was one way Alec would've declared his love for Magnus, it wasn't when he was sad, jealous and drunk in a bar with all his friends around them.Or, the one were Alec is a gay drunk and Magnus finally gets what he wants.





	It will always be you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely dears! I am ecstatic that you actually want to read this <3\. 
> 
> The title is a bit corny, but hey, aren't we all?
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> Like always: I own nothing except the plot. Also, watch out for grammar mistakes, they might kill you.

He let his finger gently stroke the ring of the glass. He tilted it, fascinated by the light liquid inside. 

‘You okay?’ It took her three times to come through her brother. His eyes never leaving the glass, he answered. ‘Fine,’ he grumbled. He raised the glass and drowned the drink. His face twisted, but he made a motion with his hand for the waiter to bring him another. ‘Maybe you should stop,’ His sister tried, but Alec shook his head. 

This was the worst day in his life, he wasn’t going to stop now. Not even after what was it? His fourth? Fifth? drink. No, he really needed the alcohol right now.

‘What happened?’ His brother asked, never had he seen his brother this lost. Alec made a pained noise at the thought of what he had seen. Not only had it hurt him, but it had also hurt Magnus. And maybe that was something worse. 

‘Magnus and Camille hooked up,’ He said simply. Izzy let out a low “oh” and Jace held back a pained “oof”. ‘I walked in on them,’ he added bitterly. ‘The hurt look on his face.’ He gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on the glass. 

It wasn’t the fact that he had seen more than he had liked to see, that left him aching. Magnus had given him a handful of times a full frontal. And he had seen Camille naked more times than he liked to admit, a downside of living with Magnus when he and Camille dated. But the two had gone through so much and she had crushed his heart, and now? Now he is going back to her.

The man he loved was going back to his evil, toxic ex. Oh? Did he failed to mention that? Him being in love with Magnus? Well, it was more reading between the lines, but Alec wasn’t subtle at all. The look in his eyes when he stared at the man, the smile dancing on his face, the blush raising on his cheeks. No, no, subtle was the last thing he was. 

The waiter placed his new cocktail on the table and took his old one with him.

What even worse was than that whole fiasco, him walking in on Magnus fucking Camille. Was that he wasn’t even sure if they had even noticed him there. Well, that was a lie. Camille had definitely seen him. Because behind Magnus’s broad, naked, smooth back, Camille looked him right in the eye and had the audacity to smirk.

That was when Alec realized that she knew. She had known the whole time. 

Magnus had continued to push into Camille, and that was when Alec had ran and called his siblings, asking them if they wanted to meet him.

With his siblings came, unfortunately, their partners; Simon and Clary.

Simon and Clary, who watched him with pity in their eyes. Alec spared them a unimpressed glance. He was drunk, sad and pathetic. It wasn’t as if they could make it worse.

But the depressed vibe in the room changed after three drinks more. A more furious one came as replacement.

‘Sometimes he is just so dumb!’ He exclaimed loudly, gaining some attention from other people in the club. ‘Why would he do that?’ He drowned his new drink. 

‘Who would do what?’ Alec’s head turned fastly around, risking a whiplash. He fought the smile that took over his face, instead he put on a frown. Why was he here? He stared back at his empty drink. His face twisted in disgust at the next thought. Wasn’t he with Camille?

‘Magnus,’ Simon slurred as greeted, he has had multiple drinks, too. 

Magnus slid gracefully in the booth, his side touching Alec’s for a second. He ignored the shivers traveling down his spine. ‘Hey,’ Magnus greeted to no person in particular, though he did shoot Alec a worried glance. With a delicate motion of his hand a waiter came over with his usual. This was definitely not the first time Magnus came here.

When the waiter came, he did not only give Magnus a drink but he gave Alec a new one, too, accompanied by a wink. Alec mumbled a thank you before staring in the distance at his drink.

‘Is he drunk?’ He heard Magnus asked faintly. He shrugged as response, but didn’t saw how all the others nodded worriedly. A heavy silence fell between the group of friends. Everybody knew what Magnus had just done, something that had left Alec broken to the core. No one was in the mood to make small talk, especially not with Magnus.

Magnus who looked absolutely ravishing. Not more than an hour ago, he had seen the broad back, the curve off his smooth ass and so much skin on display, but he had dressed himself to the nines again. Alec hated himself for thinking about his best friend in that way. Magnus didn’t love him back, this was creepy. 

He already had long ago come to terms with him being in love with Magnus, though. It was just something that was inevitable. Something he could not change, even if he wanted to. And that was the worst part, he didn’t want to.

‘You know,’ Alec spoke up. ‘what I love the most about him.’ 

‘Alec,’ Izzy hissed, trying to make clear that Magnus was right there next to him. Magnus who’s facial expression turned into something longing and confused.

‘No, I am not sure. I think everything,’ he continued, ‘Why did I even fall in love with him?’ A longing smile spread itself on his face, washing the frown away. ‘Maybe it is the way the light catches his eyes sometimes that they just look gold. He has really pretty eyes.’ 

‘Alec, I think you need to stop, right now,’ Clary said.

‘No, I think you should continue,’ Magnus blurted out. He needed to know who Alec was talking about, even if it would hurt him more than anything.

‘Or maybe it’s because when he smiles, the whole damn room lights up. I swear you. His eyes start twinkling and he gets these adorable crinkles around his eyes.’ He took a sip of his drink, his smile never leaving his face.

‘Or maybe it’s..’ he paused, searching for the right words. ‘maybe it’s because when he walks into the room, there is this spark inside him. He’s magical. Absolutely magical.’ It was silent for a while. Magnus stared at Alec intensely, but Alec’s gaze never left his drink.

‘His smile, though.’ He made a humming sound. ‘Those private smiles he sends me when we are simply watching netflix. Perfect.’ Magnus’s heart was racing and racing and he was scared it would never stop. ‘The way his voice his so husky in the morning, fuck..’ Alec bit his lip in the most sinful way ever. 

Everybody was too caught up in looking at the two, that they forget to actually stop Alec from embarrassing himself further.

‘Or maybe it was just him. The kindness, the need to help people. I could go on and on and on.’ 

‘Please do,’ Magnus whispered, tears shining in his eyes while he looked at his best friend in an amazed daze.

‘I just love him so damn much,’ he continued, as if Magnus had never talked. ‘From the private smiles, to the way his hair falls over his forehead in the morning. From the off-key songs he sings in the shower, to the way he dances on Lady Gaga. From the demons, to his angels. From his head, to his toes.’ 

But then suddenly, his wide, big, dashing smile changed. The corners turned slightly downwards, his eyes turned glassy and his shoulders sagged.

‘But he’ll never feel the same.’

He drowned his drink.

‘Alexander,’ Magnus’s voice wavered. ‘what’s his name?’ Jace opened his mouth to interfere, this was going way too far.

Alec looked up, his eyes connecting with Magnus. It was as if the fact that Magnus was right there next to him had completely slipped out of his mind. Which was rare, because Alec was always hyper aware of Magnus’s presence. Well, sober.

‘Mags! I was just talking about you!’ He knew that was as good as an answer, but Magnus needed more.

‘What’s his name?’ 

Alec’s eyes widened and an adorable blush spread itself over his cheeks. ‘Nobody,’ he said, ducking his head down. Magnus shook his head and drowned his glass now, too. ‘I’m gonna take you home, Alexander.’ He announced. Alec smiled and nodded, the big wide smile back on his face. But there was this faint trace of hurt in his eyes. It didn’t sit well with Magnus.

The group said their goodbyes, all worried looks on their faces. But not only were they concerned, but they also felt guilty. Alec would be pissed at them the next morning. But to be honest, it was worth it. If this was what it took for those two to confess their love to each other, then so be it.

They walked in silence towards their home. 

Magnus wanted to yell, scream, exclaim. But no words left his mouth. To say he had mixed feelings at the moment was an understatement. Why did Alec never told him? Not that he did, but he was pretty blunt with the shameless innuendo’s and the flirty comments, right? 

‘I saw you and Camille,’ Alec admitted when they stepped into their home. With his shoes forgotten at the door and his coat thrown on the couch, he stopped on his way to the kitchen. ‘You saw what?’ But when Magnus turned, Alec was passed out on the couch.

 

Something had died in his throat. Yeah, he would place a pretty high bet on that. The thing that had probably died, had also made the effort to knock him on the head a few times, leaving a terrible headache behind as legacy.

Maybe he was still a bit drunk, who knew?

He groaned loudly, but the sound was muffled in the pillow. 

Was this what a hangover felt like?

He tried to recall what happened last night, but it was all bits and pieces. Him talking about Magnus in front of his siblings and their partners, nothing new. Magnus and him walking home? And Magnus was kind of.. tense? And of course..

He sighed.

Camille and Magnus.

He laid there for what felt like hours, but were in reality just minutes, before rolling out of bed. He frowned at what he found on his night-stand. There was a tall glass of water and some painkillers besides it.

Magnus.

His heart skipped a beat, before he took the painkiller and drowned the glass. It did nothing good to the awful taste in his mouth. 

He ignored the grumbling in his stomach when he noticed that he was still dressed in his clothes from last night. He swiftly changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt, before walking out towards the kitchen.

He felt like fainting at what he saw. Magnus, who was usually already enough to make him lose all track of thoughts, was wearing a suit. He was a lawyer, so it wasn’t like Alec had never seen him a suit. Alec knew _exactly_ how Magnus looked in a suit.

It was the fact that the jacket was discarded somewhere, the blouse not fully buttoned with the sleeves rolled up till his elbows and the tie hanging loosely around his neck, made him shortcut.

‘Alexander!’ Magnus sounded genuinely surprised when he caught sight of his best friend. ‘I thought you were still asleep.’ Alec winced at the loud volume, but shook his head as answer. ‘Headache?’ Magnus asked, his volume toning down. Out of habit, Alec passed him and grabbed a glass to pour in some orange juice.

‘Yeah, remember me to never drink that much again.’ Magnus smiled. ‘Can’t promise anything, dear.’ His cheeks turned a rosy color when Magnus pronounced dear. It wasn’t like he never called him that, it happened quite often. It had just never failed to make him a mess from the inside, which showed a bit on the outside.

Alec made his breakfast, while Magnus moved around him in an ease that still baffled Alec. 

The man had to go to court today, even though it was lazy sunday. A normal sunday. 

There was something different, though. As if there was something hanging in the air, begging for attention. Magnus was more careful with his movements around Alec, and his gaze seemed to linger longer on him than usual. 

Magnus was already dressed up and had his professional briefcase in his hand, when Alec finally dared to ask the question; scared for the answer.

‘Is something wrong?’ He had expected many many things. From Magnus crying, to Magnus screaming. From Magnus shrugging and saying: “No, nothing at all.”, to him not meeting Alec’s gaze. But he had not expected Magnus to be taken over by a blinding smile, his whole presence lighting up. ‘No, nothing is wrong, per se.’ He said cryptically.

The tension in the room only grew from there. Alec chewing his cereal in silence, while watching his best friend with narrowed eyes. 

‘I’m probably back at 7 p.m.,’ Magnus noted, breaking the silence. Alec hummed, not entirely sure what he had to do with that information. ‘See you tonight.’ Alec waved at him, while Magnus walked out.

But not three seconds later, Magnus was back. He stood still in the doorway, waiting for Alec to notice his presence. Alec frowned in confusion, his best friend seemed… nervous? but also quite ecstatic.

Weird.

‘Uhm Alexander?’ Still did great things to his body. ‘I just wanted to uhm say.. that you’re wrong.’ Okay, now his best friend really didn’t make sense. ‘I understand that you don’t remember much from last night, but I am just hoping you will throughout the day.’ Alec could only nod slowly, his cereal forgotten in his hands. ‘I- It’s.. you I-I.. maybe he does feel the same.’ And with that, Magnus ran out of the apartment.

What?

Maybe he does feel the same?

Was he talking about himself?

With the knowledge that Alec didn’t remember anything from last night, he shrugged it off and continued his lazy day. Slowly, but steadily, bits and pieces came back until it was 5 p.m. and he could recall every single thing that happened that night.

_But he’ll never feel the same..._

_Maybe he does feel the same._

Fuck.

 

To say he was nervous, was a major understatement. He was sweating and he was rearranging every little detail every few seconds. It drove even him crazy. He shot a worried glance at the clock, almost 7 p.m.. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, as if that was going to scare the tension away.

When he heard the usual sound of keys jingling outside, he looked down, making sure everything was in the right place. 

‘Alexander?’ He heard Magnus say, confused by why the lights were dimmed. ‘I am home,’ He announced. Alec was hit by a wave of feelings at how domestic that little line sounded. Like always, Magnus rounded the corner, throwing his keys in the little basket and toeing his shoes off.

But when he caught sight of Alec standing in the middle of the changed living room, he stilled, his left shoe off, but right still on.

Alec followed his line of sight, coming out on the round dinner table, which he had replaced towards the living room. The furniture pushed away and the table in the middle, with two chairs around it. It was decorated with a white sheet, two candles, a rose in the middle and the usual. He looked back at Magnus, searching if there was anything wrong with the situation.

Magnus was now staring at him in total shock. Why? He was just wearing a simple suit. He grabbed the rose in his hands a bit tighter, careful to not scratch himself on the thornes. 

He slowly removed his right shoe now off, too, before speaking. ‘Alexander, what is this?’ 

Shit, of course, he had read the whole situation all wrong. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned a burgundy shade of red. ‘Oh fuck, I am so sorry. You are back with Camille of cou-’ 

‘I am most certainly not back with Camille.’ The man winced at his own words. ‘Alec.’ He took a hesitant step forwards. ‘What is this?’ Alec let out a shaky breath before extending the rose. ‘A date,’ he said nervously. ‘hopefully,’ he added.

‘A date,’ the elder man echoed. Alec bit his lip, but nodded. ‘If I haven’t read the signs wrong..’ he trailed off, not sure what to say next. ‘You haven’t,’ Magnus whispered, taking the rose carefully in his hand. ‘Oh dear, you certainly haven’t.’ 

Relief washed over him.

The shocked look on Magnus’s face was thrown out of the window and a beautiful smile replaced it. ‘I am hungry, you know, so how about we eat?’ Alec nodded maybe a bit too eagerly, oh, but who cares. 

They settled in their usual conversations. Alec was getting more relaxed by the minute, but never ever forgetting that this was their first date. He actually made some flirty remarks, some that left even Magnus blushing. He didn’t hold himself back anymore.

So when he had the chance to connect their hands over the table, next to the Taki’s dinner take-out placed neatly on their plates, he took it. Magnus looked genuinely surprised at the movement, but he wasn’t pushed away or anything like that.

‘Alexander,’ Magnus said, falling in a habit of saying his name so much. Alec swallowed his bite and nodded, showing Magnus that he was listening. ‘Last night, you said you saw me and Camille. What were you talking about?’ Alec sighed, ignoring the painful tug at his heart. ‘I walked in on you and.. her.’ Magnus’s eyes widened, surprised that his hopefully-soon-not-his-best-friend-anymore had seen such an eye-full.

‘That.. wasn’t Camille,’ Magnus finally said. ‘I met her in a club and she was an one-night stand.’ It hurt less, but it still was pretty painful. 

‘Why were you at the club then with us moments later?’ An hour, but details. Magnus flushed red in embarrassment. ‘Well, when I moaned your name rather loudly, it wasn’t really appreciated.’ It was Alec’s turn to flush. Magnus moaning his name while he was busy? 

Fuck..

‘Is it true, though?’ Magnus asked, wanting to change the subject. ‘What?’ Alec asked through a mouthful. With everyone else, it should’ve been annoying or at least distasteful, but the only word that popped into Magnus’s mind was endearing. ‘Everything you said.’ 

Alec refused to meet his eyes, but nodded with his gaze fixed on his food. ‘I love you,’ He said so soft that Magnus almost didn’t hear it. ‘I love you so much, Magnus.’ He looked up, deciding that this conversation was eye-contact worthy. ‘And maybe not from the beginning. It was purely attraction from there, but everyday I loved you a bit more and never the less than the day before.’ 

Since when was his Alec so good with words?

‘I love you, too,’ he choked out, knowing he wouldn’t find any better words. ‘I’ve known since Camille. When I broke up with her, she yelled at me that I should go back at you, because apparently,’ and he let out a bitter chuckle. ‘We had been dating for already a few years. It was then that I realized that I would date you rather than anyone else.’ 

Alec squeezed his hand, telling him it is okay. 

They changed to a bit more lighter conversation from then on. There wasn’t any need to talk about why they never said anything, both understood the other’s decisions like no other. There wasn’t any reason why they should dwell on the fact that while they had been dancing around each other, they could’ve just been dancing with each other. That was all in the past. They should focus on the future. Their future.

_Their future._

That sounded good. That sounded right. That sounded like them.

After they finished their dinner and dessert, filled with lovely chattering, they weren’t quite sure what to do next. They were already home. The dishes could be washed off tomorrow. They just stared silently at each other, smiling like idiots. Because finally, finally, they got what they wanted. They got who they wanted. Who they wanted all along.

‘So it was me,’ Magnus finally whispered, pointing at the things Alec said about the love of his life last night. Alec closed his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe that Magnus had actually said that.

‘Mags,’ he breathed out, squeezing the hand he had never let go. ‘It was you. It is you. It will be you tomorrow, it will be you the morning after, it will be you over 2 years and it will be you till I die. It will always be you.’ Tears welled up in his eyes. ‘I love you,’ Alec added. 

He felt small and vulnerable underneath Alec’s loving gaze, but he realized that he didn’t actually mind. Alec was the only person he would allowed to see him fragile.

‘Come here and kiss me, you idiot.’ Alec chuckled, pushing the tears away. He stood up, the chair making an aching sound on the floor. Magnus winced, but he stood up, too. He wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, away. ‘Don’t cry, please.’ The if you cry, I’ll cry was unsaid, but was felt in the air.

Alec gently placed his big, strong, firm hand on Magnus’s cheek, cradling it with love. Magnus leaned in the touch, closing his eyes, letting himself go completely. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Alec whispered, leaning closer and closer until there was almost nothing left. 

Magnus was the one who dared to cross the bridge. He slid their mouths together in a soft and sweet kiss. Their mouths moved like one, while their noses brushed together a few times quite clumsy. Magnus gripped on Alec’s waist like a life-line, like he was scared that if he didn’t, he would fall. His knees shook when Alec let his hand rest on the back of his neck.   
That such an innocent gesture could leave him trembling like that, told Magnus that Alec was different. He was different than Camille, different than all of his exes. Because never, ever, had anyone accomplished that. 

Alec might never leave.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,’ Alec whispered against Magnus’s lips, bringing him back to reality. A reality Magnus wouldn’t mind staying in. He couldn’t help but smirk, a corny and silly reply begging to be released. 

‘Oh, darling, but I think I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3\. Comments and critics would be very much appreciated and I am not the one to say no to kudos ;)


End file.
